casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Elsa Arendelle Lante
Elsa Arendelle is the leader of the Virtcast in the Sister Holidays series. She is also the Queen of Arendelle. Being born in Queensland, Australia in the Wake in 1994 (42 BBY), Elsa was raised in the Glass House Mountains. She was best friends with Ella in Primary School until Ella was forced to move away with her family. Elsa spent her school years at Glass House Mountains State School, and then Beerwah State High School. (12) in 2009]] At one point, Elsa became violent and distanced herself from her sister, Anna Arendelle, for a few years. The two eventually made up and became friends again in 2007. Elsa was usually very protective of her younger sister. In 2014, Elsa's friend, Joshua Puller, was killed. This sent Elsa and her other friends to the Dream Realm due to how the connection works. In the Dream Realm, Elsa and her friends were put into the Clone Wars, and had to fight the Dream Realm’s version of Josh, who had fallen to the Dark Side of the Force. They succeeded, and soon became accustomed to their new alternate life. In 2015, Elsa and her friends created the Virtcast. They fought in the Clone Wars until the Jedi Order was purged by the Galactic Empire. She also became the Queen of Arendelle at this same time. After a brief fight with Lyla Klal in 2017, they went into hiding in Inlia to avoid the Empire. In the real world, Elsa became a top player in «Gun Gale Online» as «Arensa» in 2025. She also met her future husband, Daniel Lante in this same year. The two began a relationship together in 2033 and got married in 2036. It wasn’t until 2035 that Elsa and the Virtcast came out of hiding, when they joined the Alliance to Restore the Republic in the fight against the Empire. However, they were forced to break off temporarily and lead Arendelle and Qeios in a small war against Elaine Mills and the Enchanted Forest from a different dimension in 2036. Elsa was rather heavily injured during the fight against Elaine and The Dark One, and is forced to retreat on the Night Fury. However, the autopilot on the shuttle failed and the ship was destroyed by a TIE Fighter, nearly ending Elsa’s life in the Dream Realm. Elsa recovered a few months later, in-time to fight against The Sky Walker in the same year. In 2038, Elsa gave birth to her daughter, Jane Lante. Unfortunately for her, this was the same time the Deathcast came around and the Virtcast were forced to fight. Elsa, along with her sister and sister-in-law, Kairi Hearts, had also decided to develop the Furious Destroyer in secret, and the Destroyer was used to defeat the Deathcast. In 2041, Elsa was at the destruction of the Second Death Star. In 2054, Elsa fought alongside the Virtcast against the Imperial Remnant while her daughter and the rest of the Sleeping Knights fought Lachie Ren, however joined the Virtcast in saving their children and killing Ren. Origins Elsa's Origin story can be found here. Appearances * Sister Holidays ** Sister Holidays Shorts Story I: Hans' Fall ** Sister Holidays Shorts Story VI: Origins (Arendelle Sisters) ** Sister Holidays Shorts Story VI: Origins (Princess Hearts) (One Line) ** Sister Holidays Episode I: The Sleeping Menace (First Appearance) ** Sister Holidays Episode II: Attack Of The Force ** Sister Holidays Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith ** Sister Holidays Episode IV: A New Era ** Sister Holidays Shorts Story II: The Network Of 2123 ** Sister Holidays Episode V: The Canon Strikes Back ** Sister Holidays Shorts Story III: Attack On Tholoth ** Sister Holidays Episode VI: Return Of The Virtcast ** Sister Holidays Shorts Story IV: Death Star Assault * Sister Knights ** Sister Knights Episode VII: The Knights Awaken ** Sister Knights Episode VIII: The Last Haven ** Sister Knights Episode IX: The Rise Of The Sleeping Knights ** Sister Knights Episode X: Into The Unknown * Dragoncast Productions ** Chapter 27: The Guys Category:Character Category:SH Category:Virtcast